Second Chances
by Potterstinks
Summary: I have completely change dthis story and have re-named it. Therefore, you can find the update under the title "Changing Gears"


Summary: War is over, the children of the Death Eaters are basically orphaned. This is the story of how these kids are given a second chance in life. We'll follow the progress of one such son of Death Eaters, Draco Malfoy, as he's sent to live with a family in the United States. Might I add a rather poor part of the U.S. The story starts out rather serious, but will soon turn rather funny as poor Draco has to adjust living with two muggle-borns who aren't exactly the richest of people. Some good old manual labor and family outings lay in store for Draco. Read on.. Introduction:  
Okay, so basically this story starts off with the fact that the war is pretty much over. It's the very beginning of August, which makes it a bit unbelievable that Voldemort's great war is over in just a couple of months, but I wanted to start the story off in the summer. You'll see why. And really, for my story to work, Draco can't be any older than 16, so I couldn't do it in his seventh year. It's fan fiction. In my reality the war is over and done with. However, this does leave the wizarding community in quite a pickle as to what should be done with the now parentless children of the Death Eaters.  
Basically, all the Death Eaters (mums and dads) have been either killed, sent to life in Azkaban, or on the run, leaving their children behind. So now these kids are sitting within the Ministry of Magic, awaiting their fate. One such kid is Draco Malfoy, Father, supposedly dead, never found the body, and mother disappeared without a trace or her son. (She ran because, being a Death Eater herself she knew that she would be given a life sentence in Azkaban. So, what is to be Draco's fate? Oh, and he is not a Death Eater. If he was then he would have to go to Azkaban and then I wouldn't have a story.  
So, there ya are, enjoy. Disclaimer: Okay, any brainless idiot would know that I do not own the Harry Potter characters. Well, except for Lucius Malfoy. Where the heck do you think he disappeared to? He's sitting in my living room right now watching "The Texas Chainsaw Massacre". What can I say; the man loves death and carnage.  
  
Chapter One: Discussing the Children  
  
"Dumbledore, just what is it that you're suggesting?" the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge said as he sat at the head of a long table surrounded with various other Ministry officials and people of affluence.  
  
It had been seventy-two hours since the defeat of Voldemort and his Death Eaters. A good portion of those hours had been spent sitting at this particular table in the conference room at the Ministry of Magic in order to sort out what was to be done with the Death Eaters that had been captured, what to do with the bodies of those that had been killed in the war from both sides, and how to go about rounding up the remaining Death Eaters who were still on the loose. A good while ago these issues had been sorted out and everyone was thankfully about to go home, when one last issue was brought to the attention of the Minister. That of the now parentless, homeless, and, until Dumbledore mentioned them, forgotten children of the Death Eaters.  
  
Within hours after the final battle, aurors and members of the Order of the Pheonix, fearing that many of the Death Eater children, mainly the older ones, would become violent and attempt to fight in retaliation for their defeated parents, proceeded to round up these children and place them into cramped holding cells within the Ministry. It had proven to be a rather difficult task as many of the older children ran from the Ministry, hiding as best they could; many forming groups and resisting apprehension. However, it was only a matter of a short time until they were all gathered and brought to the ministry in order to await their fate.  
  
"Minister, I am suggesting that we do not simply cast away these children into the dark recesses of Azkaban prison. Not one of them bares the dark mark and many are still far too young to fully comprehend what it is that is happening." Dumbledore replied to the Minister's question.  
  
"I fully understand that, Proffessor Dumbledore. I am not planning on condemning them to Azkaban; instead a home will be set up for them. It will be set apart from the wizarding community, so as to protect them as well as society."  
  
"I see." Said Dumbledore darkly as he templed his fingers and brought them to his chin.  
  
"They will become wards of the Ministry until they have reached the age of eighteen."  
  
"But we should perhaps still keep tabs on them even after they come of age." One wizard interjected.  
  
"Agreed." Fudge answered.  
  
"Probation officers of some sort." Another wizard suggested.  
  
Fudge nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"In fact," came another voice, "we aught to establish some sort of registration on each of them, showing what type of family and background they come from so as to warn communities as to the possible dangers that these children might impose when they grow older."  
  
"Yes!" came an emphatic answer, "It's only fair that everyone should know what kind of person they are welcoming into their community."  
  
"Since we're on the subject of these children, what does everyone think about possibly restricting the kind of magic these kids are allowed to do? In fact, possibly take away all magical rights and privileges and snap the wands of those who already have them? You know, never allow them to practice magic again. That way it reduces the risk that they might impose as adults."  
  
A great chorus of 'yes's' encircled the room.  
  
"You know, along with the whole registration idea, don't you think it would be a good idea if we give them some sort of mark to show the world what they are? That way it will be obvious to everyone who they are and everything will be just that much safer."  
  
To this everyone agreed most emphatically. One wizard even went so far as to snort a laugh and say, "Yeah, we can stick a dark mark right on their foreheads! Not much chance of hiding it then."  
  
There were several laughs, but they were suddenly cut off when Dumbledore slammed the table with all his might and, completely enraged, rose to his feet and began to bellow.  
  
"I am absolutely disgusted!!!! These are children for god's sake!!! They're not criminals to be simply branded and cast off from society!"  
  
"Dumbledore, with all due respect, their parents were Death Eaters; evil killers who wouldn't have rested until they saw the wizard race "purged" of all muggle-borns and mixed-bloods."  
  
"Yes." Dumbledore replied slightly more composed but still completely outraged. "But as you said, Mr. Greenley, their 'parents' were the ones who committed these crimes, not the children themselves."  
  
"You don't know that for sure, sir." Greenely replied. I wouldn't put it past some of the older ones to have gone on an outing with their parents to kill some poor muggle-born. Come on, most of them banded together and attack our aurors while they were in the process of apprehending them."  
  
"Because they were frightened." Dumbledore said, his temper beginning to rise higher. "They had no idea, and still have no idea, what is going to happen to them. Their world has crumbled before their eyes. Their parents and everything that they once knew are gone."  
  
"Thank God for that."  
  
Dumbledore closed his eyes in an attempt to control his anger from bursting out again. He could not believe the absolute lack of sympathy or concern for these children, many of whom were his students and therefore felt an obligation to protect.  
  
"What are you saying, Dumbledore?" The Minister inquired.  
  
"Minister, I fully understand the concerns held by all who sit here in regards as to the dangers that these children may have on society. It is true that they have grown up in an environment that has promoted extreme prejudice, hate, and sometimes even violence, but instead of casting them off, alienating them from society and forever branding them for their parents' mistakes, should we not concern ourselves with trying to turn them around; to bring them out of the darkness."  
  
"Professor Dumbledore," Fudge interrupted, "as much as I applaud your concern and sentiment for these children, I can't help but think that what you are suggesting would be a complete waste of time. If I am understanding you correctly, and I hope that I am, you are suggesting that these children be, in a way, re-habilitated and re-educated, am I correct?"  
  
"In a way." Dumbledore, who had now sat back down, said. "What I am suggesting is that the Ministry does not simply throw these children into an impersonal, cold establishment where they would be given the bare minimum of attention, but instead are given a chance for a more normal life."  
  
"Meaning..?"  
  
"Meaning, I believe that we should work towards placing them into homes. Real homes."  
  
"What?!" came the chorus of exclaimed disbelief.  
  
"They need to be nurtured; cared for; shown that they still matter, not sent off to some cold existence branded like common animals. If we can find some willing families to take these children in and care for them then I feel that there is hope for them yet."  
  
"It can't be done." Greenley said matter-of-factly. "No witch or wizard in their right minds would take in these kids. I know I certainly wouldn't."  
  
"Nor would I place any of these children with you." Dumbledore replied coldy. "Minister, there is still hope for these children. They can be helped. But if you implement these atrocious plans that have been conjured up then I am sure that they will in fact grow up to become what you fear. They will rot inside; feelings of hate and resentment will eat away at them. Not only will they grow to hate society, but society will grow to hate and fear them. Acts of violence will no doubt occur on both sides. If you condemn them to that life, then you will surely destroy them."  
  
The Minister sat, pondering what Dumbledore had said and suggested, as did every other witch and wizard that sat in the room. After a few moments of tense silence, the Minister began,  
  
"Do you think that there would actually be families out there who would be willing to take in a child of Death Eaters?"  
  
"I do indeed." Dumbledore replied. "Despite what I have seen in this room today, I still believe that there are compassionate people out there who still hold the sparks of humanity."  
  
"Minister, you can't possibly be seriously thinking about this?" Greenely said in a mocking tone. "There's no way an idea like this is going to work. Okay, yes, I admit that some of the younger children may be swayed away from their parents' beliefs, but definitely not the older ones. And once you send them to these 'homes' what's to stop them from running off and banding together. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named may be dead but these children are his future. They are what's going to keep his ideas and mission alive, and if we don't crush them now, please excuse the terminology, then 'I' fear that there are going to major problems in the not-too-distant future."  
  
There was complete silence as the Minister sat, thinking deeply as to what had been said. After a few tense minutes Fudge turned to Dumbledore, "I don't want anything to do with this, Dumbledore. It is up to you to take care of this. If it fails, should Mr. Greenely be correct in what he says, then it will all fall upon your head."  
  
Dumbledore felt a bit sickened by the disgusting way in which the Minister was washing his hands of the whole situation.  
  
"You will find the families for these children and organize their placement. I will allow you a few ministry workers and two aurors to arrange a way of keeping tabs on these children. Especially the older ones."  
  
Dumbledore was about to protest when Fudge cut him off, "I completely agree with Greenely; these children do, in fact, pose a threat to society and the families that they will be placed with. Therefore, strong restrictions shall be placed upon them as to the magic that they will be allowed to perform, a tracking spell shall be placed on each one so we know exactly where they are at all times. The families will write reports as to the progress made by each child for the time that they stay at these homes and send them to you every month. These children will also be registered, however, they will not be branded."  
  
Dumbledore was about to protest once again, but the Minister did not allow him to. "I understand that you object to the implementation of these measures, however, I do feel that they are necessary. I am also a fair man, so, come their eighteenth birthday, they will come to the Ministry for a hearing. Should the Ministry find that they have made excellent progress and do not pose a threat to society, then the restrictions and registration shall be removed from their records and they will be able to begin life with a clean slate so-to-speak."  
  
Dumbledore knew that he would get no better offer from the Minister than that. Therefore he accepted the Minister's proposal and set about organizing the placement of each of the children who still sat in the cramped holding cells, deep in the underground halls of the Ministry of Magic, unknowing of what their fates were to be. 


End file.
